


Blood is thicker than water

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It was 14 and a 1/2 years ago tomorrow that King Edmund had asked Quirin and his wife to watch baby Varian, losing his wife was hard. But Quirin had Varian, but tomorrow everything would change. As Quirin would be forced to bring his son to his rightful father, to live for the rest of his childhood.Quirin & Varian struggle with the outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know a lot of people have the theory of the dark Knight Varian or his father being the heir. And some think that Varian isn't Quirin's son. I look at this way, he is. Either way blood or not. Varian was raised by his FATHER for 14 years. Doesn't matter blood or not. That is his father no matter the outcome of the show.

The night was peaceful it had gotten a bit cooler yet warm the last few days leaving it much nicer to be outside, though at the moment everyone was sound asleep tucked in their beds. The star night sky hovering over them, as they slept peacefully. 

That was all but Quirin who was having a very hard time falling asleep, the larger male stared up at the ceiling after much tossing and turning leaving a painful knot in his stomach. He sat up rubbing at his eyes his body slouched over with a slump. 

Taking off his Glove Quirin glanced down at the mark on his hand, tears filling his eye’s. He covered his face with his hands body shaking as silent tears streamed down them. 

14 years had gone to fast, leaving Quirin reeling at just where it had gone. Tomorrow Varian would be 14 ½ leaving Quirin dreading that day, he still had to tell his son the news. 

How do you tell a child who had only known his father for 14 years that he wasn’t his father?, and the King had asked him to raise him up someplace safe? And that starting tomorrow he would be living in the Dark Kingdom. Being raised up until he turned into  
an adult. By a man he never even remembered. 

Quirin had tried not to get attached, knowing that he would one day have to give Varian up. Tried to keep him at arm’s length. But as Varian grew up Quirin found it harder and harder to do. 

Leaving Quirin heartbroken at the thought of losing his son,

Well I guess he wasn’t even his son. 

Putting his glove back on running his fingers through his hair Quirin got up able to navigate through the room even with the lights off, he paused at his son’s door for a moment. Before opening it, it was dark all but the nightlight attached next to Varian’s bed. 

Quirin smiled sadly at this. Varian still was afraid of the dark, after all these years. Would the Castle have nightlights? 

Quirin shook his head trying to rid him of those thoughts, he quietly made his way into his son’s room closing the door behind him. Sitting on the bed he gazed down at Varian who was snoring softly chest raising and falling. His beloved Raccoon Rudiger curled up at his side. He hoped the King would allow Ruidger in the Castle. Otherwise Quirin would have something to say about it. 

Quirin felt tears well up again knowing this would be his son’s last night living with him, which made an empty hole in his chest. He gently ran his fingers through his son’s hair, stroking it gently. Varian leaned into the touch with a sigh body relaxing.

He scooted over in his sleep laying his head on his dad’s knee, he curled further into the blankets falling back into a deep sleep. 

Swallowing thickly Quirin continued to run his fingers through his son’s hair, a couple tears fell onto his gloved hair eye’s clenching tightly shut. When they blinked open sorrow filled them. If he could’ve taken back this arrangement he made years ago. He would. 

But then the bittersweet realization hit him, he never would’ve met Varian. He never would’ve gotten the joy to have this bright young man in his life for 14 and ½ years. But the time had come and gone so fast, Quirin wished he would’ve stopped having the fear. And spent as much time with his son as he could have. 

Now it was too late. 

By this time tomorrow he would be alone once more, never again would he have moments like this. Have Varian cause experiments that would cause the Village to erupt into chaos. See his son making experiments late into the hours, and have to remind him to sleep and eat. 

The innocence of his alchemy would not be tolerated by the King, leaving King Edmund to try and force his son into be a mini him. And Quirin shuddered at the thought. Varian was perfect the way he was. Mistakes and all. 

Quirin had no idea how he would break it to his son, no matter if he wasn’t his or not. This was his son, bitterness filled Quirin. 

He did all the hard work and then Edmund got to swoop in and take what was his, someone who he loved and cared for years. By himself. His wife passing only a few years after they have been entrusted with their son. 

Sherry had been thrilled about raising a child even if he wasn’t hers, though Quirin was pretty sure that she would’ve handled the time coming to an end as hard if not harder than he. Though how Quirin was feeling right now, he didn’t even know if that was possible. 

 

They never were able to have kids, Sherry having gotten a bad terrible illness which she had passed from over time. So taking care of the Kings child was just as good. 

“Da…d?”.

Quirin jolted out of his gaze eyes glancing down at his son who blinked sleepily up at him. 

“What are you doing up?” Varian mumbled eye’s drawing in concern expression still sleepy. “And in my room?”.

“I just came to check in on you”. Quirn have his son a soft smile. Reaching over running his fingers again through his son’s hair. Who leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. 

“Dad have you been crying?” Varian made to sit up, when Quirin put a steady hand on his shoulder pushing him gently back down. 

“Go back to sleep Varian, don’t worry about me I’m fine”. 

Lies his mind told him.

‘Are you sure?” Worried blue eye’s gazed up at Quirin making Quirin swallow thickly. Trying to dimish the thoughts that this was the last time he would see Varian for awhile. 

Quirin forced a painful smile nodding. 

“I’m fine son”. His voice wavering cursing himself for showing emotion. 

Varian searched his dad’s eye’s and didn’t seem to believe it, but he dropped it as he laid back down eye’s never leaving his dad before burying into his pillow. He reached out gently laying his hand on top of his fathers. 

“I love you dad”.

Quirin gave a sad smile ignoring how those words were like a hammer to his heart. He squeezed the hand that minored so much like this. 

“I love you to son”. 

“Will you stay?” Varian mumbled already half asleep. 

Quirin stood up nodding as Varian scooted over leaving plenty of room for Quirin to lay down, once he was settled Varain scooted back over to his father resting his head on his father’s chest. Yawning he curled up against the man using his chest as a pillow. 

Within seconds he was out, soft snores escaping him as he slept trustingly in his father’s arms.

Sleep came much harder for Quirin that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cried during this chapter XD, I hate myself for writing but love how it will go. This is a story that honestly really shows it doesn't matter who the biological parent is. Its who gives the person love and takes care of them that matters. There will be A LOT OF FEELS. So hang on tight guys.

By the time Varian woke up the next morning he was alone, stretching the Teenager sat up yawning grinning at the slumbering Raccoon glued to his side, he lightly ran a hand down Rudiger’s back his fingers gently scratching at his buddy’s ears. 

Twitching his ears a couple times Ruidger let out a large yawn before blinking sleepily up at Varian a smile on his face. 

“Mornin buddy what do you say we go see what dad’s make for breakfast?”. 

Chattering excitedly sleep forgotten the Raccoon leaped onto his owners shoulder making the younger man chuckle, opening the door his nose was suddenly hit with a variety of smells prompting Varian to raise a brow. 

“What is he making?” Varian wondered going downstairs. 

As soon as he reached the kitchen his eye’s widened his dad COOKED, there was everything from pancakes, to waffles, donuts, toast, eggs, and his father was still cooking. Exchanging looks with Rudiger 

Varian slowly stepped into the kitchen. 

“Dad?” He said in a questionable voice. 

Quirin spun around startled and to Varian’s shock he has tears in his eyes.

“Varian what are you doing up already? I would’ve thought you would’ve slept in since you worked on a project last night”. Quirin wiped his eyes almost in a way where you knew he was, but he was trying to hide it. 

“Dad”. Varian stated slowly. “What..’s going on?” He gently gripped his father’s arm pulling him away from the kitchen. “You were crying last night. And now this. Dad you’re scaring me. You never are like this what’s wrong?” The concern and fear in his son’s eyes was too much. 

Sitting down on the couch Quirin put his head in his hands his shoulders shaking as silent sobs overtook his larger frame, he felt his son gently touching his arm talking to him in a concerned tone. 

All Quirin could do is point to a letter on the table, something that filled Varian’s heart with dread. 

Taking a steady breath Varian took the letter into his shaky hands. His heart just about stopping when he read the contents.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quirin

It has come to my knowledge that my son is now 14 ½ in coming in a few days,

I would ask on his exact half birthday that you bring him back to the castle where he will learn how to be king. And take my place as my heir.

You’ve done a fine job raising this young man, and the duty to your Kingdom has been noticed.

I look forward to seeing how my son has grown up. 

King Edmund.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Varian’s heart felt like ice, no NO NO NO NO this couldn’t be true could it? Quirin was his father, sure they didn’t necessarily look alike. And had different personalities.

But this couldn’t be true. IT COULDN’T. Varian felt his stomach turn and before he could stop himself he rushed to the bathroom, kneeling down at the toilet throwing up. The news too much for his stomach to take.

He could hear Quirin rush over to him, kneeling down laying a large hand on his son’s back, Varian could hear ringing in his ears unable to tell just what his father was saying.

But it was soothing, slightly frantic. And after Varian emptied the contents of his stomach, he curled into his father’s chest, his gloved hand gripping his father’s shirt. Wails of pain and sadness filled the Teenager gripping onto his father like his life depended on it. 

Quirin wrapped his arms around his son sobs shaking his frame as well, resting his head on top of his hair tears fell from his eyes. The sorrow in them even worse than when his wife died. 

He was losing his son, his baby boy. And nothing would ever be the same. 

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So seeing people have so many theories about the dark kingdom and Varian not being related to Quirin though i do think he is. I decided to write this fic that Varian is in fact King Edmund's son. And Varian and Quirin struggle with the outcome as Varian is forced to live in the dark Kingdom. I will say this even if their not related that is his FATHER. No ifs ands or buts about it. I don’t care if they aren't blood. HE raised him up, AND HE is the father. Anyway get ready for the feels people because this is one emotional rollar coaster that your not going to want to miss.


End file.
